The Past and What's Left Behind
by Yoh's girl
Summary: Ash and Nicky never knew their fathers and their mothers won't talk about them. But when Meryl and Millie get kidnapped its up to Nicky and Ash to find a way to do the immpossible.
1. Default Chapter

Okay... I am sitting here thinking (I got 1 review and that was to tell me my sentcing the way I type my sentecessucked. what does that tell me I ask myself? That ethier 1. my idea is stupid. 2. No one likes bad spelling. God am Istupid or what?or 3. I need to revise it.) so I decided to revise it.

Disclamer: Don't own trigun.

* * *

"Wh..at" Nick said as he opened his eyes. As everything became focased he relised he was in a bed. A small, pink bed. Suddenly, he heard a crash. He stood up. Then he heard someone speak. 

"Nicky, our guest is up. Bring him in for lunch." Said a voice from downstairs that wolfwood did not reconise. It sounded fimilar but, he couldn't place his finger on where he had heard it from.

"Okay" Nick heared Nicky say in a cheerful, upptiy, chripy voice. He heared footsteps coming towrds the door he reached for his cross punisher only to find out that it was leaning aginst the wall by...A COMPLETE REPLICA! His jaw droped at this sight, then suddenly the door opened.

Slowly the door opens to reveil a child like, female virson of him only with blue eyes, smile as big as her heart, and somehow, no matter how he looked at her, she reminded him of Millie. His jaw is now through the floor.

"Mr. its time to go downstairs and eat lunch" Said the young girl who appered to be no more older than 15, through the white wooden door..

"Huh? Where am I?" Nick asked standing up, as he relised he had never seen these people or in this part of Kansas city before.

(Yg:I can't rember any city names besides december and july and well... you know.)

"Standing by my bed." Nicky stated as she stood in the doorway of her room, waiting pationtly for Wolfwood to hurry up.

"What?" Wolfwood asked confused, on how he got there in the frist place, the last thing he remebered was following Vash the Stampede.

"Standing by my bed." Nicky stated as she stood in the doorway of her room, waiting pationtly for Wolfwood to hurry up.

**"NICKY!"** shouted that fimilar voice from downstairs.

"Come on. Hurry up now, lets not keep Ash waiting" Nicky said as she walked out of the room.

So Wolfwood followed Nicky into the kicten. This house was farily sized house it was a two storie house. The upstairs had three bedrooms, a storage closet, and a bathroom. There was another room but, he couldn't figer out what it was. Downstairs it had four large rooms, and a small bathroom. There was the kichen, the dinning room, the living room, and the family room. As they headed to the kichen he thouht he saw Vash. But, he blew off that thought. Suddenly...

(("Owch")) He had collide with the wall.

"Mister, are you okay" Nicky asked after seeing him run into the wall, simply proving that she was as innocent as ... Millie.

"..." was Wolfwoods reply as the young girl stared at him.

"Mister" Nicky asked yet again"are you okay" Wolfwood just stared at her, she looks so fimilar but at the same time so ... so diffrent.

"Ash, I think he may have something wrong with him." Nicky called to the other room, and then he thought about the innoicence in Nicky's voice.

"Why" called that fimilar voice from the other room.

"Well, he ran into the wall and now hes not talking." Nicky told the voice in the other room.

(("Ash")) Wolfwood wondered.

He heard footsteps heading towrds the kicten. Then he saw ...

"...Vash" Wolfwood stared at the girl walking through the doorway and over to them.

"Vash? Vash, who?" Nicky asked confused "Who's Vash, Mister"

He must of heard my name wrong, my name is Ash. The girl said walking over to him, and the she said "it doesn't look like there's any real damage he just looks a little shook up. So don't worry about it. That may be why he mistaked me for this "Vash" person.

Wolfwoods jaw dropped yet again. The girl who stood over him with a look of concern across her face, was about 5 foot 5 inchs, had blonde hair, aqua-blue eyes and small silver hoop earings. (("But, ..she... she looks...she looks... just like him...")

* * *

Do you like it? Reviews excepted when needed. 


	2. Enter the Adults

Hi ummmm... /cricket/ oh my...no ones there. Mabye I should have updated sooner.

Disclamer: Don't own trigun.

* * *

With Vash

* * *

_"Knives!"_ Vash thought angerly as he continued to search the farily large town for his brother. He had been working with his brother for fourteen months. He had tried to go back to Meryl and Millie but, Knives perfered other wise, he had threated to kill them if Vash had stayed. After He could have sworn that he felt his brothers presence in this town, but mabye it was just the heat getting to him. His mind began to wander and as always its destanation was there short insrance girl that he fell for. And man, he didn't just fall, he landed face first._"This town isn't too far from the town Meryl and Millie ar... oh no..."_

A terrable thought hit him and a striken look crossed his face. Knives was going to go after the girls. And knowing the fact that his prence was in this direction for about five months now pretty much told Vash everything he needed to know.

* * *

With Meryl and Millie

* * *

"Meryl?"Millie looked through the small spaces between the bars and saw nothing but darkness,"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?"

But the only awnser that Millie recived was the silence that she had been trying to break for an hour now. Millie didn't like this silence. She didn't like it one bit. Meryl was never silent when things went wrong. Usally she was the one kicking and fight her way out of this mess. But... now she wasn't even moving.

"The girls will get us out soon, don't you think?" Millie tried again as she turn to her partner laying wide awake and the excuse of a mattress they had been given to sleep on.

* * *

With Ash, Nicky, Wolfwood

* * *

After eating they cleared the table and Nicky started on the dishes while Ash finshed puting away the food. Ash finshed first and sat down at the table across from Wolfwood. Then looked him in the eye and it felt as if her gaze was percing starit though his body to his soul.

"Wolfwood, eh? Strange name." Ash said as she nolifid her gaze upon him to just a simple stare.

"How do you know my name?" Wolfwood asked not recalling when he had told them his name, if he ever had.

"Well for starters you also have a cross punsher. Then same as Nicky's father... Then you look exactly like her minus the blackish eyes and clueless attatude." Ash said and then finshed with a smile,"You do relise who Meryl is right?"

Then she got up and told Nicky it was time.

"Punisher...Father...Time? Time for what?" Wolfwood asked as he followed them out the door.

"Time for work. Duh. It is 7:30 A.M." Ash stated as they mounted their thomases and then they both wave as Ash gave one last warning,"Don't mess up the house we just cleaned before you got it up."

* * *

At work

* * *

"Ashley don't over work yourself again you hear me? Ash's boss told her as he walked past her and into the office.

He was glad that she worked so hard but she is so young and often overworked herself ending up sick or hospitalized for a day or two.

Sometimes he wondered if she knew that she had limits...or that she could get hurt badly if she kept this up.

After the boss walked in she thought to herselfas she continued to work on her route._"He really souldn't worry about me so much.I mean its not as if I don't appercate it but, I do needed to hurry."_ Then she closed her mind off and focased on her work.

* * *

Eight or Nine hours later at work

* * *

"Okay Ash its time for you to head home." The boss said as he came to check on his faithful employee, just to find her passed out on the ground.

_"How could this happen James just came to check on her fifteen miutes ago and she was fine?" _Boss though as he ran over to the phone and dialed Nicky's work number.

After calling Nicky he tryed to call the house but no one awnsered again._ "Where is Meryl and Millie?"

* * *

_

With Nicky

* * *

"Hello, this is 900 MHz Corp.j**fe** How may we help you?" The sales clerk said as she politely awnsered the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr.Jaune, we have a situation again an/" But before Mr.Jaune could continue the sales clerk cut him off, "We'll send Nicky right away."

"Thank you." Mr.Jaune said as he hung up and then the sales clerk called Nicky to the frount desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" Nicky said as she walked up to the counter with worry in her eyes. She only got called to the frount desk if something terrible happened.

* * *

With Knives

* * *

_"Where in the hell are they? Those girls where suposed to be home hours ago..."_ Knives thought as he sat in the dark Kichen waiting for the girls to walk in there home just to recive their due punshment. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was now 5:45 P.M.

Knives heard something from the hallway behind him and when he turned he saw a man standing behind him, his eyes wided in confustion and astonishment... then they filled with a firey anger. She had done it again. First Rem then Alex and then legato, but now she had broght him back.

* * *

With Wolfwood hours before

* * *

_"Work? Those girls can't be old enough to have jobs."_ Wolfwood pondered as he begabn to wander around the house. He found what seemed to be the living room and sat down on the couch, he sunk into the couch and suddenly relised how tired he was.

He woke up a few hours later and desided that he would wander aroud the house. So he did, and when he did he took the house in with more detail and saw the pictures that contained Millie, Meryl and what looked to be Ash and Nicky when they were younger. Much younger. They bothe looked to be about five years old. He looked at the the date and he thought, "This _has to be wrong this date says this picture was taken nine months ago."_

Then he heard a noise from downstairs and he walked back into the dark kichen to find out what it was. What he saw not only shocked him, but scared the hell out of him, he would not allow it to show though. This man was pure evil.

* * *

This is where I take my leave...until next chappie... hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
